The present invention relates to recording and reproducing apparatuses.
Examples of a video camera that transmits and receives data to and from an external storage unit via communication means include the one described in JP-A-2007-67916. JP-A-2007-67916 discloses a digital camera having a function to store data on a recording medium provided by the video camera and transfer the stored data to an external storage unit.